<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deities by Sugarspiral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699702">Deities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarspiral/pseuds/Sugarspiral'>Sugarspiral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Will add more characters tags as the story progresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarspiral/pseuds/Sugarspiral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An au where Makoto and kiyotaka are deities and lovers. Makoto got badly hurt and had to go to earth to heal and Kiyotaka followed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one’s P.O.V<br/>
For as long as Kiyotaka can remember, he’s always had a bit of an obsession with his other half of their yin and yang, and his name is Makoto, the deity of hope and luck. He couldn’t help admiring him, he had long brown hair that would gracefully enwrap him in as Kiyotaka would say “his ethereal beauty”, from what he could see he had tanned skin and was in either a dress or a dress like garment. He had never gotten to see the other’s Face but he couldn’t care less about it.<br/>
Although curiosity was starting to over come him though he tried his absolute hardest to suppress his desire he just couldn’t anymore. He cleared his throat loudly trying to get the other’s attention which was a success<br/>
“I believe we haven’t gotten a chance to truly talk to one another since we came into this world 600 years ago”<br/>
He said a little nervous<br/>
“I believe you are correct. What is the title , of whom I have the pleasure of talking to, go by?”<br/>
The hope deity said, they spoke properly accompanied by a soft spoken and velvet like voice. Kiyotaka smiled softly at the soft voice he had the pleasure of hearing<br/>
“Kiyotaka”<br/>
He said in a bold and slightly husky voice. The two were polar opposites<br/>
“And what is the name of the person of who I have the pleasure of talking to?”<br/>
He said with a grin growing wider<br/>
“Makoto”<br/>
The hope deity replied. Both had their backs to one another still<br/>
“I’m Makoto, the deity of hope and luck”<br/>
The soft voice said his full title giving a signal to the other to do the same<br/>
“I’m Kiyotaka, deity of Despair and misfortune”</p><p> </p><p>~chapter 1:end~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hope's peak high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: hope’s peak high </p><p>~13.8 billion years later~</p><p>Kiyotaka’s P.O.V <br/>I sighed as I awoke to an empty classroom. I chuckled at it as I got up. I left the room as I remembered my sunlight, my angel, the love of my life, Makoto. <br/>I still remember the day when he was hurt so badly that he had to come here to earth to recover. I had followed him as I didn’t want anyone trying to steal him from me; and while I was at it I found someone who loves despair nearly just as much as me. We created this killing game together. <br/>I sighed as I saw I was the first one here. I took a deep breath as I was ready to ‘become’ Ishimaru.</p><p>~time skip~<br/>Kiyotaka’s P.O.V <br/>We had all made our introductions a little while ago and had watched as monokuma blew up.<br/>They were arguing and I did too. <br/>“S-stop it! W-we shouldn’t fight!” <br/>Makoto said in his beautiful velvet voice. I just wanted to melt at his voice but a very gruff voice decided to talk <br/>“The Fuck did you say?!?! You some kind of goody-goody little bitch?!? Who do you think you are talkin’ to me like that?! As if you were my old man?!?!”<br/>He was screaming at my Makoto. My blood was boiling and I just wanted to murder him<br/>“N-no I wasn’t-“<br/>Makoto tried to say something but before we knew it, he punched Makoto into a wall. A fuse snapped in me, how dare he lay one of his filthy hands on my Makoto! <br/>I was trying to keep my cool and be Ishimaru but the fact he did that was unforgivable. I ran at him much to his displeasure and kicked him on the head. It wasn’t enough to kill him, just cause him excruciating pain.<br/>“I will do whatever means necessary to keep order”<br/>I said as everyone else nodded, fearfully.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 2: complete</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So how was it? I’m writing this for fun and out of boredom so hah, if you have any writing tips please tell me! I’m all ears!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>